kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chainoffire
What's this? \( _O_ )/ ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ) 01:38, August 28, 2013 (UTC)|shana=LA hasn't seen that gigguk video and LA will talk about JYB later...but first... *ahem*...FAIRY TAIL IS GETTING RENEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EDIT1: details also LA sees...(bout JYB)...}} 07:39, August 28, 2013 (UTC)|origami= Time for a looooooooooooong rant about this mainstream anime thing. Ok, LA knows the entire deal with people and anime, LA has publicly...yes PUBLICLY shown LA interest to everyone through different measures and even experimenting it by showing them anime OP's...yes LA HAS DONE THIS...and most of the time...they don't give a crap. LA knows that. For anime to become mainstream would be a great thing to do, everyone would want to know how LA feels about this and that in different animes etc. however this is exactly the same as the same old same old long running f**king dramas that's bee plaguing and degrading soo many people worldwide they might as well be the countries media zombies...wait LA remembers saying this before...anyways. Anime mainstream is great, but if morphs and mutants into the cliched version of long running drama's...LA doesn't see it. LA would rather that anime be appreciated and known that it isn't some dumb kid's show or some weird complex show, the latter however LA needs to point out something...know the saying "don't criticize something you haven't seen?", well for one for LA as a critic, YOU know what LA had to go through to say whether something was crap or not...Ikkitousen, Queen's Blade, Garzey's Wing, Space Thunder Kids, Video Brinquedo and Spark Plug movies. LA knows this for a FACT that if you don't know what you haven't seen, they the general public has no proof that that anime is a dumb kids show, instead of dismissing it as some dumb kids shows. Now of course to the American live shows that are popular from Breaking Bad or Game of Thrones they are very intense situations whether it be politics, gang wars etc. Now you think anime to those newbies they think dumb kids cartoons.....now add it towards LA's "don't criticize something you haven't seen?"...THEY the general audience haven't seen Fate/Zero, Mirai Nikki, Attack on Titan or even for the "long running drama zombies"...Ore Imouto. If the general public does notice this, fine for them but LA does sees the anime as a cult of the nerdom, we have our own niche that we only know as some superb storytelling in animated form and if corporate hacks comes in and money maker this, LA won't be pleased. If New Zealand got hold of anime, in LA's opinion...they will pun everything to hell if they tried making their own version of anime. LA does want anime to be recognized...not mainstreamed, cos LA will know the distributors of anime within New Zealand will hack anime to pieces giving no freedom for the nerdom of anime. In all, anime needs to be recognized cos LA can see for one thing, in New Zealand, if they don't have variety (Sports, Long running dramas.), New Zealand media will pre-date Japanese media by several decades if they want to see any progress from the media zombies, bu LA doesn't want anime to become like the long running drama's...so another words, keep the hype just don't let those corporate hacks get to anime and defile it. And bout JYB...he's pretty great VA...he's on LA's list!}} Music Medley with Monobear 13:10, August 29, 2013 (UTC)|monobear=UPUPU~...... }} ??? Oh. Hello there. I'm a long time KH Fan, especially of KH2. Thanks for being nice enough to say hi. Various Stuff about me: Beaten Sephiroth in KH and KH2 Level 99 in both Beaten Hades Cup and Hades Paradox Cup Fave Worlds: Port Royal, Deep Jungle, Space Paranoids, and Halloween Town. Would you enjoy playing in a Robin Hood world? Keybladewielder10 (talk) 02:02, September 9, 2013 (UTC)keybladewielder10 Hmm.. That's interesting. There are several Disney worlds that would be perfect fits. Robin Hood, Jungle Book, Pocahontas... Call me a geek but I would absolutely love a Wreck-It Ralph world, even though I don't see it as even remotely possible. That last one was me btw. Keybladewielder10 (talk) 02:36, September 9, 2013 (UTC)keybladewielder10 Depends on what you're talking about. In the KH series, I like Sora and Axel, and both Jacks. In Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope. Keybladewielder10 (talk) 04:05, September 9, 2013 (UTC)keybladewielder10 um...I have NO idea how to make a signature but i'd like one with the keyblade of my picture...I dunno (Tallstar007 (talk) 05:16, September 10, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you for clarifying about the file types i'll keep that in mind :-) OldOneX (talk) 01:10, September 16, 2013 (UTC) TheUnknownMember Thanks. I feel welcome. :) Not a problem. It's perfectly fine. Yes, Axel/Lea is the best. Keybladewielder10 (talk) 02:27, September 17, 2013 (UTC)keybladewielder10 I added a artwork of Sora and forgot about the no .jpeg rule so if you could delete it because I don't know how thanks. I will convert the image to .png and reupload it OldOneX (talk) 05:40, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Sorry about the *ahem* "vandelism". I was just trying to see how to edit the infoboxs, it will not happen again. Thanks! /\ __ /\ Hi I'm new to The Keyhole and I was wondering if you could teach me some things about Wikia? KeyOfDestinyRoxasXIII 20:53, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Well I was wondering how to make a good-looking profile page like yours. When it comes to Wikia programming I'm not so good. :/ All I know how to do is set up links like so: Number XIII: Me KeyOfDestinyRoxasXIII 01:07, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Ohai I remember you mate, trust me I do :P I literally came back to stop getting emails from wikia, but saw I had a message and thought screw it lets suprise people and say hi, :3 so yeah... HI! :D 10:13, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Help! How do I exactly find th Rp's? Ventusisawesome35 (talk) 02:44, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Ventusisawesome35 Admin You should get Admin rights as well and could you come by the Disney Wiki chat sometime. Byzantinefire 22:16, September 30, 2013 (UTC) IRC? ^ well that's explain it all UPUPUPU~! 00:03, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Shardoftruth So can you please help me deal with Shardoftruth. Byzantinefire 16:51, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Did he really? http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3ADisney_dork777/Expansion Byzantinefire 20:07, October 1, 2013 (UTC) http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:235335#17 so care to comment? Byzantinefire 20:36, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Heya I think you're the only one it can't affect besides me... Helllooooo Mrs. Monomi's Practice Lesson OST is AWESOME! IRC for a biiiiiiiiit ~ 23:29, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :Hadd classs 05:52, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Gallery Template So what do you think? Byzantinefire 01:14, October 10, 2013 (UTC) The Keyhole has a collection of images and media related to . Keyblade Images 07:23, October 21, 2013 (UTC)|roxasthinking= Hmmmmm ykno if u wanna keep eliminating the jpgs I can get rid of the backgrounds and you could replace the image ;) most of them are relatively simple and I could bang em out rather quickly. :) Whatdya think?}} Hello, Hello JPGs Oh, to heck with it. I'll upload a PNG without the japanese text below later. And we did two KH 2.5 pages at the same time! It's ok, your's looks better anyway. I'll delete mine in a second. Or, just put on it. Page Request Can we have a "Xehanort's family tree" Page? To clear all the confusing Xehanort connections. I found 2 "Xehanort's family tree" images: http://txuspekh.deviantart.com/art/Xehanort-s-family-tree-307329879 http://i.imgur.com/yIq6vvJ.jpg?1 (DUSK (talk) 13:48, October 17, 2013 (UTC)) 05:17, October 18, 2013 (UTC)|welcome=Hello and welcome to the keyhole! If you didn't see the reply on HeckoX's talkpage, he said thatit would be more appropriate to have a section on Xehanort's page called Relationship chart or similar (considering none of the people are related, so it's a chart of relations, not family members). If you have any questions or just want to chat, feel free to contact me on my talkpage :D}} ^'"Relationship chart"' is a great idea ;) (DUSK (talk) 18:39, October 18, 2013 (UTC)) Rings!!!! After far too long, I finally finished the List of Rings draft!!! Would you care to take a look at it before I move it over to the mainspace? 18:18, October 18, 2013 (UTC) I fixed the Lucky Ring, it was supposed to be Jackpot. I also laughed out loud when I read "Lord of the Rings," so well done :). 20:26, October 18, 2013 (UTC) OMG! }}}